Eliwood Vs Kratos Aurion
Description A Death Battle featuring Eliwood, from Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, up against Kratos Aurion from Tales Of Symphonia. Two JRPG red haired fathers, who are swordsmen with a son that soon grew up to be a hero. Interlude Boomstick: As you can see, using a sword can be pretty badass, but how about parenting and using one at the same time! ''' Wiz: Yes, doing so can be a difficult task, and could result in losing your child. '''Boomstick: But these two do not apply to that... Wiz: Eliwood, the father of Roy and the son of Lord Elbert. Boomstick: And Kratos Aurion, the father of Lloyd and a complete badass of Tales Of Symphonia Wiz: Now, we will be using Eliwood's feats and power scaling from Roy with the Sword Of Seals as this battle will indeed include Durandal, now I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win, a DEATH BATTLE Eliwood (Queue- Winds across the plains) Boomstick: Man, slaying dragons and conquering armies is such hard work, really wish we can get a day off. Wiz: Well no actually Eliwood just shrugs it off like it's a daily thing. Boomstick: Oh right forgot about that. Wiz: Eliwood, born in the noble house of Pherae, along with his childhood best friend Hector they have all enrolled at school together, growing older together so did their friendship. And to be around the age of 16 is when he meets Lyn, in Rekka No Ken of Chapter 7. Boomstick: Yeah Eliwood and Hector is cool and all but, that ass, though! *Screen goes black and white showing a picture of Lyn Wiz: Well Boomstick, let's not freak out over a fictional girl. Boomstick: Aw, ok. *Screen goes back to normal Wiz: Now continuing he then got to the 3 following girls, Ninian, Fiora, and Lyndis and soon having a baby named Roy. However, the novel suggests that Ninian is the one that he got up with. Boomstick: Aw what? Why no booty girl? My dreams have been crushed... Wiz: Boomstick, relax you can still marry her in the game. Though..... *Game transitions to Awakening and Fates then back to Blazing Sword Boomstick: Now besides fucking a dragon lady, he has more up in his sleeve! (Queue- Genealogy of the Holy War) Wiz: Why yes Boomstick, Eliwood is a lord, to then promoting to Knight Lord. Promoting in doing so increases his stats, making him much more powerful than before, now as strong as he is he has a large arsenal of weapons as he can use a sword and lance. But the weapon he is commonly known for is Durandal which is comparable to Sword Of Seals which made the nuclear winter which caused the entire continent of Elibe. Boomstick: And not to mention, he has Aegis and can be activated 100% of the time, as it halves the damage from bows, tomes and dragon stones. Wiz: And Discipline, increases weapon experience, and Swordfaire, which increases his strength by +5 when equipping a sword. Boomstick: Overall, Eliwood is a dragon slayer as he defeated the Fire Dragon, the final boss of Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword. Wiz: Eliwood is a very good tactician and a very good lord. Being able to defeat his enemies even when outnumbered, showing that he is very talented. Seeing how well he defeats his enemies this just shows that he is no slouch in up close. Boomstick: Eliwood is very competent being stated to be far superior then Hector, ya know that Axe, Ike dude? ''' Wiz: Eliwood is a very good, seeing how good he is on making strategies as opposed to his son, Roy they share some things in common. Strategies are part of his forte as he has beaten many strong enemies and conquered many. ' '''Boomstick: And as far as I know, he got all the girls! The cute ones too! Man, I can name all of them.' Wiz: Now focusing more on Eliwood, he is a good sword user, and as well as a very skilled lance user, defeating many of his opponents that crossed his path, he is a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: And holy shit, does he have a lot of firepower with Durandal, as the Fire Dragon is considered very strong on its own, and Eliwood defeated it with the help of Lyn and Hector. Wiz: Though, despite all of his destructive power and intellect, he does have some flaws. Boomstick: Yeah, using his weapons way too much can result in them breaking, even the Durandal. Wiz: Yes and he is quite naive himself, though he is prepared for anything, as he is able to destroy anyone with a strike. (* I know that I've caused much much pain for my friends. But that is why... I will not lose here today!!") *Showing Eliwood speak his speech to Nergal Kratos (*Queue- Final Destination-Tales Of Symphonia ) Boomstick: So then, we got a red haired dude that has a child and uses a sword, who's fighting against him? *It shows a silhouette of Kratos Aurion Wiz: Why the next one is, in fact, a red-haired man, who has a child and uses a sword as well! Boomstick: Uhm, Wait what... Wiz: Well yeah, as he is approximately 4,000 years before Tales Of Symphonia even begins. As he was paired with Mithos Yggdrasil as he traveled and put an end to a war which lasted about one-thousand years. *A side by side with Lloyd and Kratos. Boomstick: Why do hey look nothing alike! Wiz: Really? I thought they looked similar, anywho... shortly after, Kratos, Mithos, Yuan Ka-Fei and Martel soon ended the war, and with that said a human betrayed them who has sided them in their journey. As the human killed Martel which driven Mithos. Boomstick: Huh, 4,000 years? Then why the fuck does he look so young. Thought he would be an old hag.... But nope! Wiz: Well, Boomstick... he is physically 25 after all. Boomstick: Though, being old as fuck isn't all he got. He is an angel, and he is able to use swords and daggers to add it up. Wiz: Kratos has variety of moves, as he has Demon fang, which he can double the damage using Double Demon Fang. Boomstick: And he also as the Sonic Thrust, where he thrusts his sword at his opponent with a devastating blow. Wiz: He has a plenty more up his sleeves, however, being the father of Lloyd he is quite the fighter, as seen here. *Showing Kratos Aurion fighting Boomstick: Damn! He knows how to use a sword alright! Wiz: Having a similar fighting style to Zelos Wilder, he has tons of offensive and healing spells. Using these at his disposal can make him a devastating fighting machine. Boomstick: And he prefers to fight on the front lines, kicking ass at the front and having the first blood. ''' Wiz: As he has the same armor and weapons as Zelos Wilder, and his swordplay being stronger than Zelos Wilder. His swordplay is up in those tiers being able to beat down his opponents quite easily. '''Boomstick: Oh hell yeah! Being as good as he is, though, he has his flaws, unfortunately. Fuck..... Wiz: Being on the front lines, he has a more of a possibility to get killed earlier on, which is purely based on his assumptions but while his swordplay does vary quite a lot, as he lifts him up a bit too fast and can miss moves like the final midair spiral cut. Boomstick: But having flaws himself he is a badass. *Showing Kratos Aurion fighting Lloyd Wiz: Yes, in the end, he may prevail with his great swordsmanship! "Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in peace, sinners!" *''whilst casting Judgment'' DEATH BATTLE After Eliwood defeated the Fire Dragon, he decided to venture to the fields and admire nature for once. Eliwood went back to Pherae and saw Hector wounded crash through buildings as Eliwood takes out his sword alerted.. Eliwood: Hector! Who did this to you!? Hector: *Cough* Grr... he's just too strong... Eliwood, I am counting on you. Eliwood: They will pay... Kratos: Now that's over with.... Eliwood: You will not cross! Kratos: I'm afraid that was just self-defense, you have no right to attack me, your friend here attacked me without a reason! Eliwood: He must have a reason, of course, now pick a god and pray! Kratos: Very well then. Eliwood mounts on a horse, with Kratos getting in a stance with his sword. FIGHT! (Cue Fire Emblem Heroes Menu Theme 3) Eliwood charges at Kratos equipping himself with a lance and proceeds to pierce Kratos where he is, who backs up and slashes Eliwood. He still hangs onto the horse and takes out his javelin throwing it at Kratos damaging him. Eliwood then goes to a more safe place to strategize... Kratos went out looking for him as Eliwood comes out with a surprise attacking him with an iron lance, as Kratos uses Sonic Thrust to maul the horse. Eliwood falls on his back with Kratos jumping up to stab him, but Eliwood managed to roll to the side. Eliwood got up and whipped out a Steel Lance, he attacks Kratos with it and gets a successful hit. DEMON FANG! Eliwood jumps up to dodge and throws his javelin at Kratos Aurion who dodges and does another Demon Fang. Eliwood once again goes to the side and throws another javelin. DOUBLE DEMON FANG! Eliwood surprised that there is twice more he has to deal with gets hit by both of them and endures the barrages of attacks Kratos lets out on Eliwood. The Marquess of Pherae took out a steel sword and begun to attack Kratos with it doing some damage before it can break. FIERCE DEMON FANG! Eliwood endures the attack once again and takes out a Silver Lance and does a 3 hit combo on Kratos with it sending him to a building. Kratos: How many of your toys are you going to hit me with!? Eliwood: This is the last one! He throws a javelin until Kratos slices it in half. Eliwood: Ok maybe a bit more Eliwood takes out his Silver Lance and trades blows with Kratos before he gets mauled by Kratos getting hit from many directions. Eliwood takes out a vulnerary and uses it to gain back health as he takes out his javelin and throws it at Kratos Aurion. Though he dodged the javelin running at Eliwood doing the following move: TIGER BLADE! Eliwood was hit directly by the attack as he falls on the ground and quickly gets up taking out his Silver Lance hitting Kratos with it. Kratos: Playtime is over! LIGHTNING TIGER BLADE! Eliwood was hit, as he was getting barraged by Kratos getting cuts and scars, though he got up as Hector was counting on him, Kratos hacked and slashed Eliwood as he swiftly dodged the swings hitting Kratos with his javelin and going from afar throwing it, he finally takes out a steel sword to go on the offensive now to slash Kratos up, but Kratos has set up a counter attack and used Tiger Blade to catch Eliwood off guard then follow it up with a devastating Sonic Thrust. Kratos: You will pay your sins! Eliwood took out an iron sword and did a strong swing on Kratos, they both backed away from each other staring down at each other. Eliwood: I have people that are counting on me as we fight, and speak at this moment, I cannot lose! Kratos: I see, but I too cannot lose, now do your worst. Eliwood did another slash with his iron sword with Kratos blocking the attack... TIGER BLA-''' Eliwood predicted his move and interrupted it with a fierce swing with his sword. Kratos staggers but did a Demon Fang, with Eliwood jumping up to slash Kratos giving a big hit. Kratos got dazed from the attack with Eliwood charging a big swing, as he successfully hits it, Kratos grabbed his chest in pain as blood drips down on his hand as he covers the wound. He then picks up his sword and clashed with Eliwood. '''Xenoblade Chronicles 2- Black Tar Kratos and Eliwood were fighting on par with each other until Eliwood's sword broke in half, this put him in a bad spot as his lances were in bad shape, Kratos took this as an opportunity to end the fight once and for all as he slashes Eliwood blitzing him and giving him many scars, as Eliwood coughs up blood Kratos stops for a second for Eliwood to get up. Eliwood: I'm..... not done yet..... Kratos: How so? Your weapons are destroyed, there is no possible way you can fight back. Then to his surprise, he took out another sword which is the sword called Durandal. Kratos got into a stance for the final draw. Kratos swung his sword at Eliwood which Eliwood parried and attacked Kratos doing 10 swings causing blood to drip from Kratos. Eliwood: This is over! Eliwood dashes at Kratos, which they went into fierce speeds of sword fighting, Kratos was gradually getting slower as Eliwood was simply overpowering him. Kratos tries to hold his grip on his sword as Eliwood then swings his sword knocking Kratos' sword away, Eliwood then pointed his sword at Kratos who is panting heavily. Kratos: Seems like this is the end.... Eliwood then rushed at Kratos and impaled Kratos where his abdomen is located pulling his blade off of him as Kratos slowly falls to the ground dead. KO! *Eliwood goes back to Pherae *Kratos' tombstone is made Results Boomstick: God damn! Now that's what I call a sword fight! Wiz: While Kratos may have more experience and possibly more skilled, Eliwood outclasses him in everything else. As he is capable of defeating and taking the Fire Dragon's attacks and Durandal being one of the Elibe's weapons put this match in Eliwood's favor. Boomstick: Now while Kratos is a complete badass, Eliwood is on a whole different level of power as he scales to Roy with the Sword of Seals which is far stronger than Kratos can ever be! Wiz: With that being said Kratos has no means of putting down Eliwood for good, and due to Eliwood being very skilled in lance and swords, lance is highly effective against swords which give the advantage to Eliwood already. Whilst Kratos has taken on strong enemies Eliwood in general, has taken on stronger enemies like Nergal and the Fire Dragon which is way out of Kratos' league. Boomstick: Well damn, as Kratos was quite strong and quite durable in his own right, Eliwood is simply too strong for him, as Eliwood has dodged Aureola a ray of light which is far faster than Kratos! Wiz: While this fight is close in the beginning, it slowly went into Eliwood's favor as the fight progresses. Boomstick: Seems like Kratos Aurion just got Blazing PWNED Wiz: The winner is Eliwood Next time *Katekyo Hitman Reborn OP 8 plays* *It then cuts to Tsuna fighting Goku in J stars Victory "Just the sight of one another, just the sight of our smiles was enough to fill our hearts with the joy of seeing each other again." Tsuna then uses his X-Burner TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA Which red haired father will you root for? Eliwood Kratos Who will win this Death Battle? Eliwood Kratos Both They both die Did you agree with this Death Battle? Yes No.... Category:Fire Duel Category:Fire Emblem vs Tales themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Roymaster11 Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles